Angel Of Mine
by Beremy
Summary: The love story between Jeremy and bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction_**

_This is a love story between a young female witch and a young teenage male names Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert. Throughout the story the two characters will go through heartbreak, heartache, anger, lust, and happiness. Also their love will be tested by their families and peers, but through it all their love will be stronger and stronger. Nobody will be able to break the love between Beremy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

_As Bonnie laid in bed sleeping peacefully she couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy Gilbert who is her best friend Elena baby brother. She was thinking about how he risk his life saving her, and she was also thinking about their argument in the kitchen when Jeremy told Bonnie that he love her so very much and that he would do anything for us To help her think better Bonnie took out her sparkling green ipod and began listening to her favorite song called Angel Of Mine by Monica_

When I first saw you I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of mine<p>

I look at you, lookin' at me  
>Now I know why they say the best things are free<br>I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
>Angel of Mine<p>

How you changed my world you'll never know  
>I'm different now, you helped me grow<br>You came into my life sent from above  
>When I lost all hope you showed me love<br>I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
>Angel of Mine<p>

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
>No one in this whole world can ever compare<br>Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
>Angel of Mine<p>

What you mean to me you'll never know  
>Deep inside I need to show<br>You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
>When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
>Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)<p>

I never knew I could feel each moment  
>As if it were new,<br>Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
>I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)<br>When I first saw you I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of Mine<p>

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
>When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
>Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)<p>

How you changed my world you'll never know  
>I'm different now, you helped me grow<p>

I look at you lookin' at me  
>Now I know why they say the best things are free<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
>Angel of Mine<p>

_ When the song was over Bonnie listening to another song called Dreaming Of You by her mexican american artist name Selena Perez_

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I'd stay up and think of you<br>And I'd wish on a star  
>That somewhere you are thinking of me too<p>

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Then here in my room,<br>Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
>And I wonder if you know I'm there<br>If you looked in my eyes  
>Would you see what's inside?<br>Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
>But so far, all I have are dreams of you<br>So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
>How much I love you(Yes, I do)<p>

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Then here in my room,<br>Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
>Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin<p>

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I'd stay up and think of you<br>And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
>And said, "I love you; I love you too"<p>

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
>Till tomorrow, and for all of my life<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Then here in my room,<br>Dreaming with you endlessly

_When the song was over and Bonnie felt better she called Jeremy_


End file.
